Conversation between two idiots
by Strangershadow
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are miles away from each other. So what issues are discussed when they're on the phone?
1. Chapter 1

Hey,wassup?

_Nothing much. How're things at your end?_

Rukia, I've graduated, if you have any idea. I'm returning from the morning flight.

_What'll happen to those girls who'll have to raise your child on their own?_

They'll just have to-hey! Shut up!

_(*laughs*) So you're coming back tomorrow? Nii-sama's days are counted._

I can't wait to irritate him.

_He was so happy when you went off. Days pass quickly when you aren't there._

I remember him doing the chicken dance on the airport when my flight took off.

_You can't blame- wait a sec! How do you know that? I never told you!_

It came in the newspaper-'Pic Of The Day'!

_He's gonna kill you._

Yeah, whatever. I know.

_I mean, 'kill' kill you!_

And I'll 'live' live again.

_Stupid Strawberry._

How's Dad?

_He misses you._

Jeez, he can just call me and get over with it.

_He wants to show is masculine side to his future 'daughter-in-law' apparently._

He's not gonna let me live until I marry you.

_Wha-?_

I mean- he…I just- gwuahahbooboo!

_What the-?_

I missed you!

_Well I didn't._

…

_Okay, fine, I did! Happy?_

I love you!

_Huh!_

**-click-**

**-Rukia stared at her mobile, stunned, then dialed his number-**

-H-hello?-** came his voice.**

**Rukia smirked- **_I love you too, you idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

Italic- Ichigo

Regular- Rukia

**_Conversation between Two Idiots- Chapter 2_**

_"Hello, Rukia? What's wrong?"_

"Why're you still picking up?"

_"What do you mean? You called me!"_

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?"

_"I'm not. I'm stuck at the airport for the next 3 hours due to freakin' bad weather."_

"Oh"

_"Hey, will you tell Dad not to pick me up from the airport? I don't want unnecessary attention"_

"A guy with orange hair and a name that means 'strawberry' usually doesn't."

_"My name means 'he who protects'! You should be glad of me; I saved your ass from the Soul Society!"_

"Glad of what? Your name? You rescued me because your name meant 'he who protects'? What a complete and utter stupid excuse to almost get killed."

_"Seriously, will you stop making fun of me?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Well….then, thanks."

**_*flustered*_**_ "Your welcome. You know, you told me you'd never thank me when I rescued you."_

"Things change. Besides, I never saw that 'I love you' coming. I can atleast thank you."

**….silence….**

**_*smirking*_** " Soooo, Ichigo? What was the reason you saved me, huh?"

_"I swore to my soul that I would because you gave me my Shinigami powers."_

"If I didn't know that tone of voice I would've believed you. Come on- what's the real reason?"

**_*blushing*_**_ "You already know it, damn it! I know you do!"_

**_*grins*_** "I just want to hear you say it again."

_"Fine! Because I loved you, happy! I couldn't just let you die- I'd hate myself_ for _the rest of my life- if I was ever able to live after it in the first place!"_

"So sweet!"

**_*mumbles*_**_ "Shut up."_

"You want me to hang up?"

_"N-No!"_

"I'm not wasting my money on a long-distance call just to shut up, you know."

_"Fine, then- why don't I make this worthwhile for you?"_

"And how would you do that?"

_"Well, I'm here for the next 3 hours, then on the flight for the next 12 hours, then I'll be bombarded by Ishida, Chad, Inoue and the others, then by Dad and Yuzu and Karin- I'm not gonna have any time alone with you anytime soon, and I'm gonna go insane 'coz this will keep on bugging me so I better just ask you now."_

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

_"Rukia…***takes a deep breath***….will you be my girlfriend?"_

**-Rukia's eyes go wide-**

"Ichigo, is this you?"

_"Is that a no?"_

"No!"

"_Was that the no?"_

"No, shut up! Don't ruin the moment, you stupid!"

_"What? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Ofcourse I'll be your girlfriend, Ichigo. Why the hell do you think I told you I loved you?"

_"…..I dunno…? It's sort of a stereotype- saying 'I love you too' after someone says 'I love you' to you"_

**_*laughing*_** "You're so stupid! And well, that 'gwuahahbooboo' sort of destroyed the stereotype, you know."

**_*smiles*_**_ "Yeah, guess so."_

"Okay, bye then. **_*sighs*_** Take care of yourself okay?"

_"Of what exactly?"_

"Crazed fan girls…their boyfriends…Nii-sama….the usual."

_"Okay...hey, Rukia?"_

"Hm?"

_"Be there at the airport, ok?"_

**_*smiles*_** "Sure thing"

* * *

**A/N: Just came up with it. Random stuff.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews would always be appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Font  
Normal- Ichigo  
Italics- Rukia

_Hello- Ichigo? What happened? Did you get it?_

Yeah! I'm in! I'm the Head Surgeon of Karakura Public Hospital! I'm on way home now in the train. Just came in.

_Wow! I can't believe you got the first job you tried your luck on!_

I spent more than five years of my life mugging for this job, Rukia. I could do with some congratulations.

_Yes. let me go tell Isshin you got the job. You can listen to him celebrate your non-worthless-ness and that you finally got a place in this worl_d.

I saved the world from the wrath of Aizen! Where do you think that puts me?

_***snorts*** In the Surgical Department of Karakura Hospital._

Will you please start being a little appreciative?

_How can I be? It's only been some one month since you returned and you're already going for job interviews?_

Yeah- that's what normal people do. I can't make a living out of being a Shinigami!

_Why not? I do!_

No, you don't. You rob me.

_..**.*silence***...So you'll be working from now on?_

..Yes, that's what getting a job means. Most probably they'll transfer me to Tokyo Central in a couple of months.

_***quietly*** Ichigo, where does that put me exactly?_

"..."

_You haven't even thought about it, have you?_

It's not like I'm going right now. And you can come with me- You should.

_I'm supposed to patrol Karakura town!_

Rukia- Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Uryu, Inoue, Chad, Dad are all here. I mean- how many people need to look after such a small town? And I heard Renji's also been put to patrol here- it's more than enough! Tokyo could definitely do with some more Shinigamis!

_I am given orders from the Soul Society and I am expected to follow them! It's my job, Ichigo!_

Well then, if it's your job then this one is mine! And I am NOT going to Tokyo any sooner- so drop the topic, will you? Chill out a bit!

_***mockingly*** Yes, I will drop the topic. I don't think I should bother you much, now should I? It's just been around- what?- a month since you said you actually wanted to go out with me! One month brings in so many changes- doesn't it?_

Rukia, come on- you sound like a wife!

_Fine! Be careful you don't kick the bucket by accidently falling off the damn train! Die, Ichigo!_

**-*click!*-**

**Ichigo looked at the phone, sighing. Rukia had cut the phone off, knowing he would call her back.**

**He decided not to call her and stuffed the phone in his pocket.**

**...-After two minutes, he was dialling her number frantically.**

_**Rukia-** ***dully*** Hello?_

Okay fine, I'm sorry! I'll give up the damn job if they want me to tranfer to Tokyo, okay?

_***sulkily*** Don't be stupid, Ichigo. You'll be needed there- there are more patients in need there than here._

***taken aback***...Why were you so angry then?

_I just- ***blushes*** - nothing. It didn't gel up with me, you leaving when you've ovly been here a month-_

***grins*** Ah...yeah. You'll gonna miss me.

_*** indignantly *** N-No, I won't!_

***smirks*** Yeah sure, you weren't. Come on- the midget knows she loooooooves meeeee...

_Sod off, Ichigo!_

-Yeah, whatever. Hey listen, I'm stepping off the train right now- you wanna go you out for dinner?

_...Where?_

***shrugs* **Anywhere you want.

_***jumps up at the other end of the phone happily*** What shall I wear?_

***tired*** Clothes- and pleeease something that covers everything- I don't want those creeps staring at you all the time-

_So possessive of you!_

***mumbles*** Shut up. 'Kay- I'll meet you in fifteen minutes, happy?

_Ichigo?_

Yeah?

_***softly*** I love you. You know I do, right?_

***laughs*** Yeah, I do. - I love you too.

* * *

**A/N: Another random chapter :P**

**Imagine Ichigo as a surgeon though :D**

**Would like some reviews-as always, and thankyou for reading!**

**~SS~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italic- Rukia_  
Normal- Ichigo

**Chapter 4**

_**(Ichigo and Rukia have returned from a late night dinner and make their way upstairs to Ichigo's room. He slams the room door shut, disgruntled)**_  
_**  
*in a bad mood* **_Finally we're back.

_You don't even care about what happened, do you?  
_  
Do you know how he was staring at you?

_You're such a spoilsport, Ichigo. Why did you have to pick a fight unnecessarily?_

_***bitterly* **_Oh, so you liked him ogling at you! Sorry, if I'd have known that I wouldn't've interrupted your precious moment!

_Why d'you always have to do that? Just because a guy looks at me doesn't mean he's smitten with me, Ichigo!_

He had his eyes stuck on you the whole time, Rukia.  
**  
**_***blinks up in shock* **__...Really?_

Yeah. Now you see?

_...H-huh? __***seems to be in her own world***__ Do you know he was probably the only guy interested in me from the past one century- apart from Keigo, you, Renji and Kon?_  
_**  
*flushes***_When did I enter the list?

_When you asked me out, you idiot._

Fine- whatever- What's you point? Are you saying you liked it when that guy smiled at you and asked you for dinner in FRONT of me?

_I didn't even know he meant in that way! Besides- why're you like this? Have I ever grown jealous of Inoue.__ You seem to think it's fine for you to be with her but not for me to be with anyone else!_

._**..*topples off his bed and looks at Rukia blankly**_*

When did Inoue come in the picture?

_***sighs***__ God, could you be more dumb. She's in love with you, you strawberry!_  
_**  
**_W-w-what? Hell no! She's just my friend! And she knows I like you!  
**  
**_Oh really? Did you just say that out loud?_  
_**  
*picks his Ipod up and avoids looking at her, mumbling* **_I don't care if she likes me or not. I didn't ask you out for no God damnvreason.

I love _you_, okay? How many times do I have to tell you that?

_ I-_

_***has plugged in his earphones and is going through his playlist***_ Now get lost I wanna listen to some music by myself.  
_**  
**__You-! Because of you I didn't have a morsel of food and got kicked out of the damn restaurant by Security and you're- you're- how DARE you even THINK of listening to your damn MUSIC!_

Huh? What?  
**  
**_***takes a pillow and begins to hit him violently* **__I *bam* WANT *bam* FOOD!_

OW! GOD DAMN F- OW! GERROFF ME! You mad woman! What the hell do you want from me?

_I'm hungry! It's almost mid-night and you promised me dinner! Get out and go make me something!_

_**Muttering and mumbling, Ichigo walks over to the door. Happily, Rukia takes his position on the bed with his Ipod**_

Why the hell do I listen to you all the time?

*_**smirks***__You love me, remember, Strawberry?_

**_From below, Isshin's voice is heard-_**

_MY SON HAS FINALLY BEEN TAMED!_

* * *

**A/N: So..yeah...very short and random...I couldn't help it- I know to some point it sucked, but well, can't get enough of IchiRuki ;)**

**Read and Review and tell me what I need to improve, I think this is becoming a little monotous :P**

**Thanks**

**~SS~**


End file.
